


That Poor Footman

by rainbowysl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, The Unicorn and the Wasp, Tragic Romance, doctor who does this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That poor footman. Roger's dead, he can't even mourn him. 1926, it's more like the Dark Ages."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Poor Footman

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Der arme Diener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780886) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> I just watched The Unicorn and the Wasp episode of Doctor Who. And now I'm sad. Based on Davenport's reaction to Roger's death and Donna's comment after it happened. "He can't even mourn him. 1926, it's more like the Dark Ages."  
> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine.

The lights flicker back on and the giant wasp has vanished. The entire room seems to breathe a sigh of relief, and Davenport grins and looks around for Roger, hoping for a shared look of relief that they are safe.

And then he sees it. The knife protruding from his lover's back. Roger face down in his soup. His smile falls away from his face instantly and he's hit with overwhelming grief.

"Roger..." he says weakly. He wants to run to his side. Hold him in his arms one last time, even though he knows the man is already gone. But Roger's mother is already there, crying for her son. Davenport can't breathe. He has to get out.

He slips out the door and runs blindly, the tears beginning to fall. He finds himself in Roger's room and he closes the door behind him, sliding down to sit against it because his legs can't hold him anymore. He's fully crying now, violent sobs wracking his body. Through the tears he spots Roger's waistcoat, flung across the end of the bedstead from when the two of them had been in here earlier. He drags himself across the floor to the bed and pulls the coat down to him. He buries his face in it and breathes in, looking for some left over scent, the last thing left of the man he loves.

He doesn't know how long he sits there. It could have been seconds or hours, but time doesn't matter. All he wants is Roger back.

And then the door is opening. He tries to compose himself, as Lady Eddison and her husband would have him thrown out immediately if they found him this way. He knows they were already well aware of the relationship he and Roger shared and turned a blind eye for the sake of the son they loved so much.

It's just the odd redheaded woman. Donna was her name? He can't help himself and he falls apart again. He's sobbing and she's holding him, and he's letting himself fall into this strange woman's arms because there's nothing left to do.

"It's okay, it's okay," she whispers. She's lightly rocking him back and forth like a child and he lets her. "It's okay."  
She keeps repeating the words, as if they'll become true if she says them enough.

He knows he probably never will be again.


End file.
